


Shatter Me

by The_Nerd_God



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cupid is a lesbian, Dexter can go choke, Good King!Daring, Multi, Raven goes Evil, The Rebels are Sweethearts, minor monster high crossover, queen of mean au, so can Apple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_God/pseuds/The_Nerd_God
Summary: Raven Queen was complete when she was with Dexter. When the two of them got together at the end of their sophomore year it was like heaven. She desperately hoped that maybe Dexter would be her good king, however when Grimm made them sign the real Storybook of Legends, it seemed as if there is a new destiny for Raven.
Relationships: Apple White/Dexter Charming, Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn, Daring Charming/Raven Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



There were many emotions rolling through Raven’s mind at the current moment, well no, her emotional being was a wreck at the moment.

But one of the emotions stood the most out among the others. 

Betrayal. 

Raven watched as Dexter opened his story, the key firmly in his grasp. She watched as the love of her life inserted the key into the book, just hoping he may be her Good King.

But the next words were something that shattered her heart. 

“I pledge to be the next Snow White’s Prince.” Dexter spoke, a proud smile on the brunet prince’s face. He knew of this destiny the moment he opened the fake book back in Freshman Year. That somehow he was destined to be more than just..a nerd. Someone who didn’t live in Daring’s shadow.

He was a prince, and he was Apple White’s prince. 

It didn’t occur to him that moment his girlfriend was watching. The girlfriend he’s been sneaking around behind her back. The girlfriend who loved and cherished him. 

No, he was caught up in the moment. He, loser Dexter Charming, was Apple White’s Prince Charming. Hell he basked in the glory, even as he walked off the stage. 

Walking over to Apple, the brown haired boy picked up the blonde spinning her around. He couldn’t stop the grin on his face. “My Snow White.” He says, leaning down to kiss her. Happy that she returned despite a bit of hesitance. 

Raven dropped her spellbook, watching the exchange between her boyfriend, well it was Ex boyfriend now wasn’t it? And her roommate. 

She couldn’t believe it. 

No, she could actually. 

Sometimes when they getting ready to go on a date, Raven noticed little bruises on Dexter’s neck. At first she thought he might have gotten them from the fighting the boys are assigned to do. They do get bruises around the neck.

How he would stand her up on certain days, namely Apple’s birthday. 

It made so much sense now to her.

However, Raven was not going to let Dexter have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Right now? Well right now she felt pure unadulterated rage.

How DARE Apple go behind her back and do that. Weren’t the two of them supposed to be friends? She strangely felt more betrayal towards Apple than she did Dexter. 

Deep down, she knew Dexter had the potential to be like this

He was jealous of Daring surrounded by girls after all. Dexter also acted entitled to be flirted with by girls, he was nice. He helped girls out. 

But really...Apple was her friend. She knew how much she likes Dexter. How much she knew that Raven hoped that he would end up as her Good King. 

Curling her hands into fists, Raven took on a look that hid her true feelings. Her face had no outward expression, calculating violet eyes scanned over the room. 

To the people sitting there, she had a cold look on her face. The normally very relaxed and gorgeous face was scrunched up with eyebrows pinched together, violet eyes watching their every move. Later on, they would realize the temperature seemed to drop down by ten degrees. 

Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, violet eyes calculating as she thought to herself. The hard look, closed off from any emotion that held positivity in her violet eyes, well it just broke a few of the Royal’s hearts. 

Raven’s usual friendly eyes were like a storm in that moment. Ready to bring disaster, killing those in its way. 

“I pledge to be the next Evil Queen.” The tone of Raven’s voice sent shivers down everyone’s spine, the Raven the royals and rebels knew usually had a friendly and kind tone. Somehow whenever she spoke it was light and loving.

This Raven...this Raven’s tone of voice was hard. Cold, a hiss on the edge of her tongue.

It made the Rebels worry.

But no one was more worried for her other than Daring Charming. 

Pursing his lips together, he watched the girl he’s had a crush on close in on herself. 

Daring didn’t quite like the look of coldness on the daughter of Evil Queen. It felt...well, it felt wrong just to see her like that. 

Here, the girl he fell in love with, was hurting on the inside. He couldn’t even bare to see her like this. 

Watching Raven walk off the stage, he just wanted to jump his brother. He wanted to beat him black and blue.

Daring knew that he should have pursued the ebony color haired girl, at least he wouldn’t go as far and cheat on her. 

His brother is an idiot.

Raising up from his feet, he took one step at a time before he made it up to the stage. When his feet placed themselves atop the stage, he took every one hesitant step towards the Book of Legends.

Standing in front of it, Daring summoned his key, taking it in his hand. He inserted the golden key into the book, watching as the image turned to be a Gold Crown. That was odd.

The book opened itself, pages lamenting on which destiny Daring would have. His blue eyes watched in shock the moment he saw the scene. 

Raven in a wedding dress, walking up to him at the altar. Them sharing a kiss. 

He watched himself plot Apple’s poisoning with Raven, how they plot Dexter’s demise. 

Turns out Daring was going to be an Evil King in disguise of a Good King. He couldn’t stop the smirk that made its way onto his face. 

‘You really are an idiot, Dexter’ Daring thought to himself. He was going to be the best damn husband for Raven.

“I pledge to be the next Good King.” The words left Daring’s mouth, leaving a lot of people in shock. Namely, one Raven Queen.


End file.
